1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device including a sealed cooling passage and a circular cooling passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a display device is a device for displaying images on the screen. For example, the display device may include a television, a computer monitor, a digital information display, etc. In recent times, the number of display devices applied to outdoor advertising is rapidly increasing. For example, outdoor billboards and electronic display boards located outside the building may be used as the outdoor advertising display devices.
However, if a display panel of the outdoor display device is directly exposed to sunlight, a surface temperature of the display panel is increased, resulting in the occurrence of panel deterioration.
In addition, the display device includes a display panel (hereinafter referred to as a liquid crystal panel) and a backlight unit configured to provide light to a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel is formed of one pair of substrates facing each other on the basis of a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The backlight unit includes a light source configured to provide light to a liquid crystal panel. Representative examples of the light source may include a cold-cathode fluorescent plate, a light emitting diode (LED), etc. The light source of the backlight unit generates light and emits heat, resulting in the occurrence of liquid crystal deterioration.
Therefore, the display device includes a cooling device configured to radiate heat from the light source of the backlight unit. The cooling device includes a fan, an air filter, etc. The cooling device suctions the outside air using a fan, forms a cooling passage to cool the front surface of a liquid crystal panel, absorbs solar heat and heat of the liquid crystal panel through the cooling passage, and discharges the absorbed heat to the outside.
The filter of a heat radiation device including the fan and the air filter must be periodically replaced with a new filter, resulting in the occurrence of high maintenance costs. In addition, the heat sink device must simultaneously include the fan and the air filter, such that thickness of a manufactured product is unavoidably increased by thickness of the fan and the air filter.